Штурмовик
Штурмовик — элитный воин Галактической Империи. Имперские Штурмовики созданы как подразделения для нанесения первого удара и поддержки соединений Имперской Армии и Флота в критических боевых ситуациях. Прекрасно вымуштрованные и безоговорочно преданные Императору, Штурмовики исполняют приказы без колебаний и не раздумывая о собственной жизни. Эти мрачные безликие бойцы безжалостно обращают всю мощь своей подготовки и оружия на любого, кто пойдёт против Империи. Оснащённые точнейшим и мощнейшим оружием и снаряжением, они являются наиболее надёжными и эффективными войсковыми частями Имперских Сил и самыми грозными врагами бойцов Альянса. Организованные в несколько штурмовых корпусов, Штурмовики существовали независимо от Имперской армии, Имперского флота и корпусов звёздных истребителей. Члены спецназа Альянса повстанцев использовали несколько названий для штурмовиков: «белоголовые»''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'', «Пластиковые солдаты»''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' и «снеговики»''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook''. Ещё одним жаргонным названием было «мальчики в белом». Изначально большую часть Штурмовиков составляли Солдаты клоны, и позднее люди, обученные в имперских академиях. История Ранние годы Империи Первыми Штурмовиками Империи стали Солдаты-Клоны, пережившие Войну Клонов. Переименованные Императором Палпатином в Штурмовиков в соответствии с Декларацией Нового Порядка, которую он озвучил на своем выступлении перед Сенатом, новоиспеченные вооруженные силы Империи были быстро пополнены новыми партиями Клонов Джанго Фетта. Лишенные былого "контроля" со стороны Генералов Джедаев, эти безликие убийцы быстро заслужили репутацию беспощадных разрушителей, в ходе ликвидации отдельных очагов сопротивления Новому Порядку.thumb|left|200px|Имперский Штурмовик в ранние годы Империи Однако после восстания на Камино когда клоны точнее брат шёл против брата бой закончился тем что клоны убили императорского офицера назначенного Самим Палпатином на командование по падовлению востания на Камино. Император решил, что армия из клонов Джанго Фетта опасна, и постепенно заменил ее на других клонов, а в последствии - почти полностью на людей. С 10 ДБЯ, после восстания Клонов на Камино, началась повсеместная вербовка в ряды Штурмового Корпуса, с одним условием - только люди могли служить в этих Элитных Войсках, что являлось неотъемлемой частью ксенофобной политики Палпатина. К моменту Явинской Битвы 50% Штурмовиков по-прежнему составляли Клоны Джанго Фетта. Галактическая Гражданская Война thumb|left|200px|Имперский Штурмовик В течение 25 лет Штурмовики не знали горечи поражений, пока началом конца не стала Битва за Эндор. В этой битве самое известное и прославленное подразделение Галактической Империи - непобедимый 501-й Легион, внезапно понес неожиданное поражение. Не смотря на подавляющую численность, современное вооружение, превосходное обучение и поддержку наземной техники, Легион был почти полностью уничтожен небольшой группой Повстанцев и Эвоками, маленькими дикими уроженцами Эндора, которых Палпатин даже не принял в расчет. Это было непростительной ошибкой, за которую Империя вскоре заплатила гораздо большую цену. В течение битвы Штурмовики были пойманы врасплох неожиданной тактикой противника. Думая, что им ни чего не стоит разделаться с местными варварами, Штурмовики начали делиться на небольшие группы, и рассеиваться по лесным дебрям Эндора, выслеживая дикарей. Это позволило Эвокам заманить группы Штурмовиков в ловушthumb|250px|На борту Первой Звезды Смертии и уничтожить одну за другой. Элита Империи поплатилась за свое высокомерие. Новости об уничтожении Второй Звезды Смерти, о гибели Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, а также о поражение одного из самых могущественных Имперских Подразделений от маленькой группы Повстанцев и примитивной расы, мгновенно разлетелись по всей Галактике. Многие миры восстали против диктатуры Имперского Порядка. С этого мгновения непоколебимая репутация Штурмовиков, которых боялась вся галактика, начала свое падение. После Эндора После падения Галактической Империи Штурмовики продолжали служить уже Осколкам Империи, а после подписания Мирного Договора, Штурмовики в основном несли службу в роли полицейских по охране порядка на оставшихся мирах Бывшей Империи. Во время Войны с Юужань Вонгами Штурмовики сражались плечом к плечу, со своими старыми врагами Повстанцами превратившихся в Новую Республику и далее в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Союзов. thumb|left|200px|В Облачном ГородеШтурмовики также использовались и другими Имперскими группами, включая Вторую Абсолютную Империю и Империю Руки. Гранд Адмирал Траун использовал цилиндры Спаарти, с целью Клонирования Штурмовиков для своей будущей армады Тяжелых крейсеров класса Дредноут. Это стало известно после того, как генетики Новой Республики провели сравнительный генетический анализ ДНК тел, найденных на крейсере Катана после Битвы за Флот Катана. В то время как Осколки Империи медленно восстанавливали свою прежнюю силу, идеалы и принципы Палпатина о превосходстве Человеческой расы постепенно умирали. В конечном счете, лидеры Осколков Империи полностью отказались от предубеждений Палпатина, которые собственно и стали первопричинами многочисленных восстаний, которые и поставили Галактическую Империю на колени перед Новой Республикой, а также стали причинами внутренней борьбой между Имперскими военачальниками за пустой теперь трон. Штурмовой Корпус постепенно стал возрождаться, в ряды корпуса принимали уже не только мужчин, но и женщин, а также и представителей других рас. Эпоха Наследия В 130 после ЯБ, штурмовики были на службе новой Галактической Империи Императора Рона Фела, хотя к этому времени Штурмовой Корпус представлял собой сборную солянку различных представителей рас, частично благодаря включению не-людей в ряды 501-ого Легиона, непосредственно все еще существовавшего в это время. К этому времени, даже женщинам разрешили служить Штурмовиками. Авторитет Имперских Штурмовиков снова был возвращен, после их борьбы с силами Галактического Союза в Ситско-Имперской Войне, а также после Резни на Оссусе.thumb|left|200px|Имперские Штурмовики на момент 137 ПБЯ Спустя семь лет после того, как Дарт Крайт узурпировал Императорский Трон, Император Рон Фел снова объявился на Бастионе, где он собрал вокруг себя своих сторонников и верные Имперские Подразделения, таких как 501-й Легион и 908-я Дивизия. В 137 после ЯБ, Галактика была еще раз охвачена смятением, так как различные Подразделения Штурмовиков разделились и приняли стороны узурпатора Дарта Крайта и Императора Рона Фела. Обмундирование Броня Принцип брони Имперских Штурмовиков полностью схож с бронёй Клонов II фазы, только броня Штурмовиков была более массивна, тяжелее, бронированнее. Также как и Клоны во время Войны Клонов Штурмовики были облачены в белые пластоидные доспехи, надеваемые поверх нательного комбинезона.thumb|200px Штурмовики надёжно защищены от неблагоприятных внешних условий, метательного и контактного оружия и касательных бластерных разрядов, также в броню штурмовиков включались рассеиватели бластерной энергии, чем старая броня Клонов похвастаться не могла. Силовой блок и дыхательная система со сжатым воздухом, расположенные на задней пластине доспехов Штурмовиков, в течение некоторого времени позволяют им выживать даже в космическом вакууме. Броня штурмовиков непроницаема для реактивного оружия и бластерной шрапнели. Её можно повредить направленным бластерным зарядом, но она отражает скользящие выстрелы и ослабляет повреждения, рассеивая часть бластерной энергии. В эпоху Наследия броня перенесла несколько модификаций: нагрудные бронепластины могли выдержать до одного прямого попадания из бластера; на смену гладкой подошве пришла рифлёная подошва. Броня не камуфлирована, таким образом воины демонстрируют свое презрение к страху и хотят, чтобы противник видел их приближение издалека. Эта "идеология" была основана Клонами и сохранилась по сей день. Каждый из компонентов доспехов экипировки Штурмовиков изготовлен в соответствии с высшими Имперскими Стандартами Качества. Срок службы доспехов неограничен, и их можно обнаружить наполовину погребёнными землёй, но неповреждёнными на местах сражений, давность которых исчесляется десятилетиями.thumb|left|200pxthumb|Штурмовик-Коммандер Несмотря на огромное число плюсов, не обошлось и без нескольких минусов, нескольких, но фатальных. Штурмовику требовались усилия, чтобы просто повернуть голову, так как шлем был тяжёлым. Также по непонятным причинам Т-образный визор был заменён, что было ошибкой, так как обзор ограничился. Движения Штурмовиков были медленными и неловкими, так как броня не славилась лёгкостью. Труднее всего приходилось командирам имперских штурмовых подразделений. Их броня была почти в два раза тяжелее, хотя на глаз она казалась обычной. Встроенные в бронепластины, щиты препятствовали почти всем энергетическим зарядам. Хотя в галактике распространена стандартная броня штурмовиков, нередко можно увидеть и другую. У вышеупомянутых командиров шлем и нагрудные пластины были окрашены в синий цвет. Специальные имперские нави-коммандос носили броню похожую на слияние брони второй фазы, имперского разведчика, и снежных солдат. Вооружение Изначально основным оружием были винтовки и карабины DC-15, их заменили высококачественныеthumb|118px|E-11 винтовки E-11. В эпоху Наследия Штурмовики использовали винтовки ARC-9965. Также штурмовикам выдавались табельные бластеры такие как DL-44, на случай, если что-нибудь произойдёт с винтовкой, термальные детонаторы для быстрого устранения врага и ударные гранаты, которые оглушали цель. Элите также выдавались виброножи. Винтовки E-11 имеют шестой класс мощности. (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Безопасность_лазеров) Появления *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Fair Prey'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''River of Chaos'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Command Decision'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle for the Sunstar'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * One of a Kind}} *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Полет Сокола'' *''Trooper'' *''Звездные войны бесконечности: Новая надежда'' *''Звездные войны бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Moment Of Doubt'' *''Звездные войны бесконечности: Возвращение джедая'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Тег & Bink Are Dead'' *''Звездные войны бесконечности: Возвращение джедая'' *''Возвращение Ewok'' *''Возвращение теги & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Месть Кирпичный'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Источники * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' }} Ссылки Смотри также *Солдат-клон *GeNode *Имперская армия *Джанго Фетт *Этап II клона броню Trooper *Sandtrooper *Сарне's Stormtroopers *Scout Trooper *Снежный штурмовик *Доспехи штурмовика *Штурмовой корпус *Эффект штурмовика Внешние ссылки *What Happened To Хан и Лея? Каким О Джар? "Звездных войн" Лукаса Говорит император - MTV.com статью, где Джордж Лукас обсуждается переход от десант Штамп для штурмовиков * *501st.com (Star Wars костюмов группы) *Солдаты империи -- 1981 статья в журнале Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Штурмовики Категория:Типы солдат-клонов Категория:Имперская армия